El poder del elemento
by Horakhty
Summary: Yugi y sus amigos asisten a una academia de magia, en el progreso descubrirán grandes misterios que rodean a su pequeño amigo y el reencuentro de alguien a su vida... (corregido xD)


**El poder del elemento**

capitulo 1: el comienzo

* * *

><p><em>El cielo se tornaba rojo, estremecedor ante la mirada de cualquiera, un niño de aproximadamente dos años de edad corría con lágrimas en sus ojos desesperadamente entre las calles de la ciudad, sus pasos daban eco en aquel lugar de tristeza, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como tratando de encontrar a algo o a alguien pero lo único que encontraba en su paso era muerte y odio, todo era inútil él lo sabía aun así no le dio importancia a sus pensamientos y siguió con sus acciones, se detuvo de golpe al visualizar una silueta humana parada en el centro de toda esa conmoción, lo reconocía él era a quien buscaba con tanta determinación, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.<em>

_-¡…!-le llamo pero este no contesto.- ¡….! debemos salir de aquí.- le volvió a llamar al no tener resultados se acercó a donde se encontraba aquella silueta, paro de golpe cuando de aquella silueta pudo percibir un aura oscura que aumentaba de sobremanera, en cada instante que pasaba el miedo aumentaba todo a causa de aquel ser demoníaco, si, eso era...un demonio._

_El ser de aura demoníaca giro para poder encararlo con sus ojos, un rojo carmesí tan intimidante que con solo ver su expresión pareció dar a entender que había escuchado los pensamientos de aquel pequeño, su mirada guardaba furia descontrolada, de la nada un viento abrumador rodeo a aquel ser, era tanta la fuerza del viento que el pequeño niño tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos para poder ver, ahí estaba aun, detrás de todo ese viento se podía observar esa silueta aterradora, el viento no paraba al contrario aumentaba para la sorpresa del menor._

_-no resistiré más no soy lo suficiente fuerte.-se decía así mismo, tomando fuerzas trato de regresar por donde había llegado pero le fue imposible, la tierra se levantó interponiéndose en su camino, volteo a encarar esos ojos carmesí que le veían con odio, no soporto mantenerle la mirada._

_-¿soy un demonio?- esa voz era escalofriante, sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que podían cuando pudo notar que las llamas alrededor de ellos incrementaban con cada palabra que decía el ojirubi pero eso no era lo único que le preocupaba aquella ciudad, que nunca se dio la mínima oportunidad de analizar, se encontraba cerca del mar y ahora las aguas se levantaban furiosas, no lo creía pero ante él estaba un usuario._

_-¿eso es lo que soy?-el pequeño no entendía a lo que le decía aquel ser aterrador.- ¡respóndeme!-y ahora quería una respuesta, esos ojos carmesí se posaron en él sin entender el porqué de esas palabras._

_-…..-trataba de hablar pero de su boca no salía palabra alguna._

_El ser demoníaco frunció el ceño de coraje por lo que presenciaba ante él y en cada demostración de enojo expulsaba aún más poder, pareciera como si tuviera energías ilimitadas, él era, él era…._

_-¡DEMONIO!-no podía creer lo que salía de su propia boca pero se lo dijo y no se lo reprochaba._

_El ojirubi no aguanto su furia y de un grito desgarrador libero aún más poder, era increíblemente poderoso, el pequeño no resistió más el poder del viento y fue arrastrado, no llego muy lejos pues fue a parar a la pared de tierra que se encontraba detrás de él, el golpe era realmente doloroso sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, ahí enfrente de él a unos pocos metros se encontraba el ojirubi su furia era irreconocible, el ojirubi levanto su mano al cielo, el pobre niño solamente se podía rehusar a mirar mientras aguas, tierras, vientos, fuegos eran invocados para formar una gran esfera de energía, el ojirubi miro a su víctima sus ojos eran aterradores, con un viento fugas se acercaba cada vez más el final de su vida que era mandado por aquel que estaba en frente de él. Era su fin…_

Su respiración era acelerada había despertado de golpe se tomó la frente con su mano intentando recordar, pero le era inútil nunca había podido recordar nada de esos sueños que lo atormentaban. Ya no estaba en aquella ciudad aterradora, estaba en su alcoba durmiendo antes del sobre salto.

-ojos carmesí-se decía a si mismo mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas tratando de consolarse a si mismo.-son siempre los mismos-.

Aquel joven tenía una apariencia algo distinguida, de cabellos rojos y negros que contradecían la gravedad mientras que sus mechones amarillos caían sobre su cara, sus ojos, sus grandes ojos amatista no dejaban de ver algo que no se encontraba ahí, sino en su mente.

-¡Yugi! Cariño se te hará tarde-se escuchó a una mujer llamarlo.

-¡enseguida bajo, mamá!-respondió, regreso a la realidad debía a listarse no podía llegar tarde a su primer clase de magia. Así es el mundo donde vive el mundo todo controlado por la magia y a su corta edad de 10 años debía asistir a esa escuela que después le traería grandes sorpresas. Se levantó de su cama a empezar a vestirse, su atuendo no era la gran cosa consistía en un par de pantalones color negro, una playera blanca de manga larga, un par de zapatos negros y una túnica del mismo color, observo de nuevo en dirección a su cama pero al posar su vista no encontró lo que buscaba miro a un lado y ahí recargado en la pared estaba un báculo de impresionante apariencia en todo el largo del bastón tenia escrito jeroglíficos en la parte superior un anillo de donde sobresalían a los lados de este mismo seis picos daba la apariencia de un sol, lo diferente era que en medio del anillo poseía una gema que contradecía las leyes de la gravedad.

-seamos compañeros.-le susurro con una sonrisa como si aquel objeto le pudiera entender. Después de aquel acto bajo a encontrarse con su madre, ella le recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-te vez encantador, mi pequeño-le miraba su madre con extremo cariño, mientras que a Yugi se le formaba un pequeño sonrojo.

-gracias.-le respondió a su madre con una sonrisa muy característica de él.

Aunque no pareciera Zora, la madre de Yugi, es perteneciente a la élite del pueblo donde viven, es una excelente ~sui-jutsushi, de piel clara y cabellos castaños que le llegan un poco más arriba de la cintura y sus ojos, iguales a los de su hijo.

-¿quieres desayunar, Yugi?-en ese momento llamaron a la puerta Zora fue a abrir encontrándose con las caras sonrientes de los amigos de Yugi.-chicos pasen están en su casa-les invito

-muchas gracias-dijeron al unisón

-¡Joey, Tristán, Tea!-se dirigió a un chico rubio y de ojos marrón, otro de cabellos cafés y ojos del mismo color y a la última de ellos, una castaña con grandes ojos azules todos llevaban el mismo uniforme, excepto Tea que por ser mujer llevaba una falda negra y unas calcetas negras a bajo de la rodilla.-¿qué hacen aquí?, no se supone que nos veríamos en la escuela.-pregunto el más bajo de ellos.

-queríamos darte la sorpresa-. dijo Tea

-y creo que funcionó-menciono Tristán que le sonrió al pequeño tricolor

-nos vamos, Yugi-esta vez fue el rubio el que hablo.

-¡claro!-miro a su madre y esta asintió, los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron a la salida mientras una mirada melancólica los observaba partir.

Los cuatro chicos salieron de la casa del más pequeño, en el camino podían observar a muchos que, como ellos iban en la misma dirección: "la academia de magia".

-estoy demasiado emocionada, la escuela de magia es una de las mejores-

-ya lo creo-dijo Yugi con una sonrisa, sin embargo esta se esfumo cuando vio algo que le desagrado.-aunque también tiene sus defectos-decía sin quitar de ver el objeto de su comentario.

-¿defectos? No te entiendo-pregunto un desorientado Joey.

-miren hacia allá- dijo mientras señalaba a una persona.

-Henry Johansson-dijo incrédulo Tristán ante sus mismas palabras.

-bueno era de esperarse-miraron al pequeño tricolor.-esta es una escuela privilegiada donde se admiten jóvenes de todas las clases sociales, así que no se desanimen-decía con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Yugi tiene razón chicos, alégrense-se miraron entre ellos y asintieron.

-sigamos-

La escuela era un enorme castillo al estilo medieval con solo verle te quedabas sin habla. Llegaron al enorme jardín que se encontraba a la entrada del castillo, en aquel hermoso lugar se podía sentir una paz confortante pero esta fue interrumpida cuando un gran estruendo se hizo escuchar, rápidamente todos se amontonaban en el lugar de dicho suceso, Yugi y sus amigos lograron adentrarse en aquella multitud quedando atónitos ante tal espectáculo, ante sus ojos pudieron apreciar perfectamente lo que sucedía, dos personas mantenían un combate pero lo que más les sorprendió era que en esa misma batalla se encontraba alguien que ya antes habían mencionado, sus ataques eran poderosos no era de menos pues pertenecía a una noble familia de grandes magos, su contrincante apenas podía darle la cara, grandes murallas aparecían a su alrededor cada vez que levantaba su báculo al cielo, al parecer era un ~chi-jutsushi al contrario del noble que era un ~en-jutsushi que lanza bolas de fuego desde su báculo a las murallas que obstruían su paso, todos incitaban a que continuara, se notaba de sobremanera que el chico no duraría mucho tiempo. Yugi no podía soportar tal uso de la magia sostuvo fuertemente su agarre al báculo por tal frustración.

-¿qué pasa novato?, no dijiste que me ganarías-reía ante la impotencia de su adversario.

Un grito desgarrador se dio paso proveniente de la garganta del chi-jutsushi que se encontraba lastimado al parecer uno de los ataques había dado en el blanco dejándolo muy mal herido, la sangre emanaba de su brazo derecho mientras que con el otro se sostenía la herida, la risa burlesca no tardo en escucharse, aquel sujeto se preparaba para dar el siguiente ataque.

-¡DETENTE!-todos se impresionaron, no por las palabras sino por quien había mencionado estas palabras, provenientes de un pequeño aprendiz, Yugi mantenía los ojos escondidos entre sus mechones rubios extrañamente su voz había sido profunda.

-tú te atreves a interrumpirme tal vez también quieres salir…-no pudo terminar la oración pues se quedó atónito ante las acciones del menor, quien se había acercado a su contrincante que hace un momento había lastimado.

-la magia no es para usarse en acciones crueles-diciendo estas palabras se agacho a la altura del joven, observando la quemadura poso sus manos sobre ella-liquido de vida préstame tu poder-susurrando estas cortas palabras, de sus manos empezó a fluir un líquido cristalino que envolvió la herido en cuestión de segundos y al momento de desaparecer el liquido no había rastros de que alguna vez hubiera habido alguna herida, hubo mucho silencio por aquella acción de parte del pequeño quien se puso de pie ahora encarando al agresor.

-¡maldito plebeyo, como te atreves a mirar a un noble!-miraba con desprecio a aquel joven quien ahora llamaba toda la atención, cosa que él antes había logrado.

-seré un plebeyo pero al menos tengo decencia, no se supone que un noble como te haces llamar debe de orgullecer a su familia y no avergonzarla con esas acciones tan bulgares-su seriedad era notoria, su voz no mostraba temor.

-¡COMO TE ATREVEZ A HABLARME DE ESA MANERA, ME LAS PAGARAS!-no soporto que Yugi le hablara de esa manera así que opto por la decisión de atacarle.

-¡YUGI!-sus amigos fueron a su auxilio creyendo que eso no acabaría nada bien, pero se detuvieron en seco cuando el ataque fue detenido con un rápido movimiento del báculo de Yugi, el ataque era poderoso pero él lo había detenido como si nada ante la vista incrédula de todos.

-¡Imposible!-el en-jutsushi estaba totalmente sorprendido y furioso al mismo tiempo-¿qué demonios hiciste para detener mi ataque?-.

-el agua apaga al fuego, deberías saberlo-ante sus palabras debajo de sus pies apareció un charco de agua que lo empezó a rodear.

-sui-jutsushi-sus palabras contenían temor, sin embargo dieron paso a la furia.-¡no me asustas!-concentro su energía entre sus manos preparado para lanzar un gran ataque, en cuestión de poco tiempo el ataque estuvo, el cual lanzo con fuerza hacia Yugi.

-insistes-el líquido a su al rededor se convirtió en cientos de estacas de hielo, la gran concentración de energía estaba en dirección a él pero no se inmuto, cuando ell ataque estaba a centímetros de él la bola de energía desapareció ante las miradas de incredulidad.

-¡pero... ¿cómo?-no podía creerlo, su ataque más poderoso había sido detenido como si a una flama se le soplara.

-esto se acabó-con su báculo apunto a su oponente, las estacas de hielo golpearon en el suelo con gran fuerza, un grito se escuchó salir de la boca de su contrincante cuando un de las estacas iba en dirección a él, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó y con el domino el silencio.

-¡Henry-sama!-al parecer alguien se preocupaba por aquel noble, el ya antes mencionado se encontraba en el césped medio acostado y entre sus piernas se encontraba una estaca de hielo, se acercó al joven preocupado por la salud de Henry, trato de levantarlo pero no pudo pues una parte de la túnica que portaba estaba atrapada por la estaca, intento sacarla pero estaba enterrada muy profundamente, en un movimiento de su báculo, Yugi hizo desaparecer todas las estacas de hielo.

-Yu…-Tea fue interrumpida por el gran resonar de las puertas que se abrían de par en par, de aquellas puertas apareció una mujer de cabellos castaños recogidos y ojos del mismo color vestía un elegante vestido largo color verde oscuro traía puesto un collar con una joya grisácea que le decoraba así como también llevaba puesto una túnica negra.

-bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a la academia de magia-decía elegante pero seriamente-por favor pasen-de la nada una ráfaga de viento la envolvió y desapareció ante sus ojos impresionándolos de sobre manera pero no temieron y siguieron su camino hacia el castillo.

-vamos entremos también-dijo Yugi mientras volteaba a ver a sus amigos pues estaba dándoles la espalda, con esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba. Se voltearon a ver entre sí por el cambio de actitud de Yugi, de uno serio a uno alegre pero asintieron al ver a su amigo de vuelta. Los cuatro pasaron al gran castillo, el interior era tan impresionante como lo era por fuera, cerca de ellos se encontraban los demás a los pies de una gran escalera, al llegar con ellos pudieron observar a la mujer que antes les había dado la bienvenida ahora se encontraba a cinco escalones de ellos a una altura donde todos podían verla.

-soy Magnolia Styerbor seré su profesora de pociones, desde ahora en adelante serán agrupados por su nivel de energía-todos se sorprendieron pero aún más los amigos de Yugi y el mismo-así que pasemos a los comedores ya todos nos esperan-diciendo estas últimas palabras dio media vuelta y subió por las escaleras todos la seguían impacientes, pero Yugi estaba muy nervioso sostenía un agarre muy fuerte a su báculo su expresión cambio pero para su fortuna nadie se dio cuenta del repentino cambio, detuvieron su caminar enfrente de una gran puerta de madera la profesora que estaba dándoles en ese momento la espalda poso sus manos sobre las puertas.

-guarden la compostura-al decir estas palabras, que más bien eran ordenes, empujo ambas puertas dejando ver seis gigantescos comedores tres en cada lado de la habitación en cada uno se podía apreciar a cientos de alumnos, los comedores dejaban un gran pasillo con respecto a la puerta, grandes ventanas sobresalían en lados opuestos de la habitación, enfrente de todos los estudiantes a un escalón más alto se encontraba el comedor de profesores con nueve sillas y por supuesto el mismo número de profesores a excepción de una donde se supone es el lugar de la profesora Styerbor pero la de en medio era la que resaltaba de todas las demás pues en ella estaba ocupada por el mismísimo director de la academia; la maestra delante de ellos comenzó a caminar a través de ese gran pasillo que prosiguieron a seguirla, cada paso que daban más impresionados quedaban, pero para uno de tantos entre ellos su preocupación aumento de sobremanera, Yugi aún mantenía su agarre a su báculo, por fin se habían acercado lo suficiente al palco donde se encontraban los profesores, la profesora Styerbor subió al palco y dio media vuelta dando la cara a los que se encontraban detrás.

-antes de comenzar con la ubicación de nivel, el director nos dirigirá unas palabras-al terminar de hablar aquel hombre que se encontraba en medio de los profesores se puso de pie ante la mirada maravillada atravesó con facilidad el comedor como si fuese un fantasma, se acercó a la profesora mientras ella se colocaba a un lado de suyo, con la punta de su báculo toco el suelo como consecuencia de este empezó a surgir una gran roca que luego tomo forma de un pódium.

-Sean todos bienvenidos a la academia de magia, soy el director Claytus Chambedge, aquí en la academia no existe clases sociales, no hay nobles ni plebeyos solamente compañeros, aprenderán a desarrollar sus habilidades respectivas de su elemento además de comenzar con uno nuevo-al decir esas últimas palabras susurros se escucharon pero inmediatamente como empezaron cesaron-esta academia se divide en niveles, seis para ser exactos, en estos instantes con la ayuda del profesor Rowght serán colocados según su nivel-al mencionar su nombre el segundo contándose de izquierda a derecha se puso de pie, era muy joven de cabellos castaños que traía puesto unos pequeños anteojos detrás de ellos se podían apreciar unos ojos verdes azulados vestía un par de pantalones color negro y una playera del mismo color así como un par de zapatos y una túnica que hacia juego con sus ojos, se acercó al profesor Chambedge al estar cerca de él habló.

-Como me presento el profesor Chambedge, soy Andrew Rowght su profesor de conjuros, yo me encargare de revisar su nivel de energía-ante estas palabras el director regreso a su lugar original así como el pódium, la profesora Styerbor tomo lugar aún poco de distancia del profesor-con ayuda de la profesora Styerbor serán llamados-en ese mismo instante un gran papiro apareció en las manos de la profesora-ahora, convocare un círculo mágico en el momento que sea mencionado su nombre entraran en el mirando siempre al frente-al terminar de decir aquello tomo su báculo lo coloco enfrente de si y menciono-_rangekyo natu ajenla senta alen nevolo tien sen_-al mencionar aquel conjuro a sus pies apareció un círculo con los seis signos de los elementos (~en, ~fu, ~chi, ~sui, ~rei, ~gen) escritos en el, con un leve movimiento lo alejo de si, miro a la profesora y esta asintió.

-Alexander Amshtoun-el joven al ser mencionado paso al frente con un poco de temor e hizo lo que el profesor anteriormente había explicado, en el momento que se colocó en la posición un aura café no tan grande comenzó a rodearle, por lo tanto era de suponerse que…

-Tu nivel es de dos-la cara de Alexander decayó y el profesor lo noto así que se apresuro a añadir-pero con el tiempo desarrollaras más habilidades que te permitirán avanzar de nivel-ante ello un brillo de esperanza sustituyo al otro- ahora toma tu lugar en los comedores junto con tus nuevos compañeros-el chico salió del círculo y se dirigió al segundo comedor contando de izquierda a derecha.

Así paso el tiempo y los nervios de Yugi aumentaban, un nombre lo saco de sus pensamientos poniendo total atención a lo que pasaba ante sus ojos.

-Tea Gardner-era el turno de Tea de mostrar su nivel, la susodicha al oír su nombre paso a delante de todos en dirección al círculo mágico procedió a acatar las instrucciones al ver al frente sonrió para luego cerrar sus ojos en ese momento un aura roja comenzó a rodearle, la intensidad de su aura era elevada tanto que sus cabellos comenzaron a elevarse como si el viento le tocase, abrió sus ojos y sonrió de vuelta.

-tiene una increíble flama dentro de sí señorita Gardner, su nivel es cinco felicidades-todos los presentes le aplaudieron al parecer era una de las primeras en tener un buen nivel, Tea le envión una sonrisa a Yugi quien le devolvió una nerviosa sonrisa.

-increíble, Tea ya encontró su lugar pero muy pronto me verán ahí también lograre ser el mejor-decía un muy orgulloso Joey.

-sí, si como digas rubio-Tristán trataba de evadir sus palabras-tendrás que esperar porque primero ira Yugi-el en cambio no ponía atención a lo que discutían sus amigos al contrario estaba pensando en lo que pasaría cuando pasara al frente a su parecer no era tan malo pasar ya había visto a Tea y no había ocurrido nada malo pero aun así seguía nervioso.

Siguieron nombrado no llevaba la cuenta pero sabía que ya habían pasado muchos al frente y ahora se encontraban en sus respectivos niveles, volteo a sus lados captando su atención los comedores de los niveles 3,2 y 1 ambos estaban llenos de los que antes estaban a su alrededor, dirigió su mirada a la otra parte de la habitación a los comedores de los niveles 4,5 y 6 estos estaban vacíos en su totalidad a comparación con los otros el 4 tenían tan pocos que los podía contar con facilidad 1,2,3,4… 12 exactos estaban sentados ahí, algo llamo su atención un nuevo nombre pero este no le traía alegría.

-Henry Johansson-ahí estaba aquel con el que hace unos pocos instantes había dejado en total vergüenza pero aun seguía con esa aura de egoísmo, una pequeña risita escapo de su boca al parecer le escucharon e inmediatamente se tapó la boca con su mano bajando su cara por la vergüenza que sintió.

-De que te ríes patético plebeyo-esas palabras sacaron a Yugi de su postura para poder encarar a quien emitía tales acusaciones.

-Es irónico que lo digas no crees-Yugi le dirigió una sonrisa, eso no le agrado a Henry que con enojo prosiguió a entrar al círculo estando ya en su posición un aura semejante a la de Tea le rodeo la única diferencia era su nivel ya que era menos intensa.

-nivel cuatro, ese será su nivel desde ahora señor Johansson-los ojos de Henry se abrieron a todo lo que dan no lo podía creer iba a reclamar pero el profesor le interrumpió-el círculo mágico nunca se equivoca si algo cree que está mal por favor dígame como mejorarlo-ante esas palabras se resignó a pasar al comedor que le tocaba con gran enojo tomo su lugar entre ellos todos le felicitaban pero él no les hacía ni el menor caso la atención volvió cuando un nombre fue pronunciado.

-Roselyne Le Blanc-una chica de cabellos dorados que le llegaban hasta la cintura paso al frente en su mano derecha llevaba consigo un báculo del color igual a sus cabellos en la punta de este una media luna sobresalía y en medio una gema azulada llamaba la atención la chica prosiguió a seguir los pasos indicados en el momento que dio media vuelta vio ante el un par de zafiros, sus ojos eran en verdad maravillosos cerro aquellas jemas en el mismo instante que un aura azulada comenzó a rodearle, era muy intensa abrió sus ojos mostrando una seriedad innata.

-Su energía es increíble señorita Le Blanc, pero aun así su nivel es cinco-escucharon susurros por todas partes indicando el descontento de todos pero…

-No hay ningún problema, sé que aún me hace falta practica para eso es que he venido a esta academia-su voz era firme sin pausas y ni temor y como todos los anteriores se dirigió a su respectivo comedor.

Yugi no salía de sus pensamientos había notado el báculo que llevaba consigo aquella chica de cabellos dorados, notaba la gran aura que salía de ella pero aun así sabía que no era lo suficiente fuerte detrás de esa mascara de fortaleza escondía algo que no quería mostrar al igual que él, no pudo pensar más pues un escalofrió le recorrió todo su cuerpo y esas palabras le hicieron entumecer.

-Yugi Muto-la profesora Styerbor le llamo era su turno de pasar al frente pero no podía moverse.-Yugi Muto-le llamo de nuevo pero no hubo respuesta.

-Yugi, viejo es tu turno-Joey le había susurrado al oído y gracias a ello volvió en si le volteo a ver y sonrió agarro valor y dio sus primeros pasos al frente, susurros se escuchaban por la habitación al estar enfrente de aquel circulo donde antes sus compañeros habían sido separados por sus habilidades sentía miedo una voz le llamo distrayendo todos sus pensamientos.

-joven Muto, ¿Dónde consiguió el báculo que porta?-la mirada del profesor Rowght era realmente de sorpresa, él no se había dado cuenta pero todos los profesores sin excepción alguna estaban de pie observándole no le gustaba que le vieran de tal modo-por favor conteste, ese báculo es de gran nivel para usted como aprendiz es im…-no pudo terminar pues alguien le interrumpió.

-joven Muto por favor proceda-no era nadie más que el profesor Chambedge que le pedía a Yugi entrar en aquel círculo delante de él, tomo más fuerte su agarre a su báculo temía a lo que podría suceder, los susurros se hicieron escuchar y no necesitaba ver para saber que tenían una mirada de impresión.

-_no temas..._-volteo a todas partes para encontrar el origen de aquellas palabras pero no había nadie cerca, tomo valor y entro al circulo mágico al dar vuelta observo a sus compañeros con esas caras de sorpresa tan fijas en él, cerro sus ojos no quería ver a nadie en ese momento, sintió como sus mechones rubios se movían de un lado a otro.

-su-su-su nivel es…-la palabras no salían, delante de él había algo que era, era…

-…siete…-las palabras resonaron por toda la habitación.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

diccionario:~

~sui-jutsushi= maestros del arte de agua.

~en-jutsushi= maestros del arte de fuego.

~chi-jutsushi= maestros del arte de tierra.

~rei= luz.

~gen= oscuridad.

~en= fuego.

~fu= viento.

~chi= tierra.

~sui= agua.

Espero les guste esta historia que ha sido producida por mi loca imaginación... XD


End file.
